


Zauberlehrlinge

by Ripuaria



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuaria/pseuds/Ripuaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicher, Harry ist zwar längst kein Lehrling mehr und hat sich seinen Stab schon lange verdient. Aber so wie man als Erwachsener immer das Kind seiner Eltern bleibt, bleiben wohl auch Zauberlehrlinge letzteres in den Augen ihrer ... Meister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zauberlehrlinge

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach "Broken Homes" und hm, irgendwo nach "Summer Knight".

Nach der Explosion von Nicolas Wallpennys Grab war ich nicht wieder auf einem Friedhof gewesen, und hatte auch kein besonderes Bedürfnis danach verspürt. Erst recht war ich nicht scharf darauf, in der Nähe von Gräbern ein Werlicht leuchten zu lassen, dessen Energie irgendwelche hungrigen Geister auf dumme Gedanken bringen könnte. Dass ich trotzdem eines leuchten lassen musste, hatte ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben, denn die beste Taschenlampe der britischen Polizei nützte nichts, wenn gewisse Constables vergaßen, den Akku besagter Lampe ans Ladegerät anzuschließen.

Ich hatte flüchtig überlegt zurück zum Torhaus zu gehen und den Friedhofswächter um seine Lampe zu bitten. Die Idee hatte ich aber schnell wieder verworfen. Erstens musste ich ja nicht auch noch absichtlich Aufmerksamkeit auf mein Missgeschick lenken, und zweitens hatten wir den Wächter, nachdem er uns das Tor aufgeschlossen hatte, nur mit Mühe und Not wieder losbekommen. Wenn ich jetzt noch einmal bei ihm auftauchte und um Hilfe bat, schafften wir es garantiert nicht mehr, ihn davon abzuhalten uns zu begleiten.

Der offiziellen Version nach waren wir nur wegen ein paar Vandalen hier. Richtig. Es war ja auch überaus glaubwürdig, dass jemand von Nightingales Rang sich mit Lappalien wie Vandalismus abgab. Wir hatten etwas drum herum gesponnen, von wegen persönliches Interesse aufgrund eigener Ahnen auf dem Friedhof und so, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der Mann uns das vollständig abgekauft hatte. Na ja, egal, solange er da blieb, wo er war.

Ich ließ also mein Werlicht so vor uns her scheinen, dass es vom Torhaus aus nicht anders aussehen würde, als der Kegel einer Taschenlampe. Der Inspector kommentierte meinen Verzicht auf die moderne Technik - und meine Modifikation des Werlichts - mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er fragte aber nicht, und ich erklärte nicht.

Kies und gefrorenes Laub knirschten unter unseren Schritten. Die kahlen Äste der Bäume waren mit Raureif bedeckt und hier und da leuchteten noch helle Häufchen Schnees in geschützten Ecken. Es gab keine Fußspuren auf dem Weg vor uns. Kensal Green wurde schon lange nicht mehr für Bestattungen benutzt, sondern diente heutzutage als Mix aus Naturreservat, Denkmal und Naherholungsgebiet.

Wie bei allen viktorianischen Friedhöfen gab es Villenviertel und Slums. Wir waren von Osten gekommen, wanderten durch den Teil, in dem die Reichen ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten.  
Mein Bedarf an Marmorengeln war nach nur wenigen Minuten gedeckt und ich schwor mir, die nächsten Wochen erst einmal keine neue Folge von Dr. Who mehr anzusehen.  
Steinmetze mussten damals Hochkonjunktur gehabt haben: Urnen, Grabsteine, Grabkreuze und neben den Engeln jede erdenkliche andere Form von Statuen, die von Flora über Fauna wirklich alles darstellten.  
Und Gebäude.  
Es gab hier Mausoleen, in denen die Wohnung meiner Eltern zwei Mal Platz gefunden hätte. Dazu griechische Miniaturtempel und ... Pyramiden?!

"Peter?", fragte Nightingale.

Mir ging auf, dass ich stehengeblieben war.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen, Sir", entgegnete ich nicht ganz unwahr. "Hab' mich aber wohl getäuscht."  
_Pyramiden!_ Ich entschloss mich, irgendwann bei Tageslicht hierher zurück zu kommen, brachte dann aber meine Aufmerksamkeit und mein Licht wieder zurück auf den rechten Pfad und schloss zu meinem Vorgesetzten auf.

Anwohner hatten in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer mal wieder merkwürdige Begebenheiten gemeldet. Der Friedhofswärter selbst hatte zwar auch von Lichtern und Schreien berichtet, aber nie etwas Konkretes entdecken können. Sollte es sich tatsächlich um Vandalen handeln, dann waren es welche, die keinen Schaden anrichteten: Es gab keine umgestürzten Kreuze, keine gestohlenen Grabmale, kein Graffiti. Und Gothics oder Satanisten würden doch wenigstens den einen oder anderen Wachs- oder Blutfleck zurücklassen, sollte man meinen.

Meine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, der Lichtsmog Londons war so gewaltig, dass ein Vollmond bei wolkenlosem Himmel weniger Licht gespendet hätte.  
Links und rechts von uns gab es immer weniger Gebäude. Stattdessen wies das Gelände weite Rasenflächen auf, mit vereinzelten Bäumen hier und da. Wir hatten das Armenviertel des Friedhofs betreten. Hier gab es nur hin und wieder moosbewachsene Kreuze und bei den Beulen im Boden würde es sich um überwucherte Grabsteine handeln.  
Nichts war zu hören außer unseren Schritten und der nächtlichen Geräuschkulisse Londons jenseits der Mauern, sowie hin und wieder ein Rascheln, dessen Ursprung aber sicher nur ein Vogel oder ein Eichhörnchen war, das mein Licht aufgeschreckt hatte.

Ich wollte Nightingale gerade fragen, ob es etwas _Besonderes_ gab, mit dem man - abgesehen von Geistern - gewöhnlich auf Friedhöfen rechnen musste, als er unvermittelt stehen blieb.  
Er tat etwas, was mein Werlicht zum Verlöschen brachte. Ich musste nicht fragen, warum. Schräg vor uns auf einer Grünfläche führten drei, vier Stufen zu einer Art Empore hinauf. Geflügelte Steintiere trugen eine Platte auf ihren Rücken. Zu groß für einen gewöhnlichen Grabstein, ein Denkmal für Kriegsgefallene, vermutete ich. Aber das _Vestigium_ war alt - viel, viel älter als Friedhof und Denkmal. Der Geschmack nach Blut. Ein Aufblitzen von Waidblau und weißem Leinen. Das Brüllen sterbender Tiere und Menschen.

Eine prähistorische Opferstätte? Wenn, dann musste hier in industriellem Maßstab geopfert worden sein, anders wäre das _Vestigium_ wohl kaum immer noch dermaßen stark. Dann erkannte ich, dass es nicht nur stark war, es war aktiv. Das war nicht lediglich ein Abdruck, den ein Geschehen aus der Vergangenheit hinterlassen hatte.

"Eine Dämonenfalle?", flüsterte ich.

Nightingale schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", antwortete er leise. "Jedenfalls keine einer Art die ich kenne. Es fühlt sich an wie ein ... Tor. Ich glaube-"

Ich sollte nie erfahren, was er glaubte. Hinter dem Denkmal erklangen Geräusche: Ein schwerer, dumpfer Schlag, ein Keuchen.

Definitiv menschlichen Ursprungs. Jedenfalls nicht tierischen.

"Bleib hinter mir", befahl Nightingale.

Er machte einen großen Schritt vom Kiesweg weg aufs Gras. Ich folgte, froh, dass meine Dr. Martens vom letzten Einsatz noch nicht trocken waren und ich normale Halbschuhe trug. Jeder, der schon mal Docs an den Füßen hatte, weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, sich mit denen anzuschleichen.

Aber Nightingale machte überhaupt keine Anstalten, zu schleichen. Anstatt auf das Denkmal zuzusteuern und es als Deckung zu benutzen, umrundete er es mit reichlich Abstand. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich mit offenem Mund da stand. Ich schloss ihn vorsichtshalber, bevor ich ihn tatsächlich fragen konnte, was zum Teufel er da tat.

Und ja, ich hatte nicht nur vergessen, die Akkus aufzuladen, ich hatte auch den Rest meiner Ausrüstung nicht dabei. In letzter Zeit verließ ich mich zunehmend auf meine anderen Kräfte.  
Ich hielt genügend Abstand zu meinem Vorgesetzten, um nicht in eine Schusslinie - egal welcher Art - zu geraten, auch wenn ich Nightingales Fähigkeit abzuwehren, was auch immer in unserer Richtung kam, blind vertraute. Ich wollte meinem Mangel an Vorbereitung nicht auch noch Leichtsinn hinzufügen.

Auf der Rasenfläche zwischen Denkmal und Friedhofsmauer waren zwei Männer, beide weiß, soviel konnte ich erkennen. Der eine lag am Boden, der andere kauerte hinter ihm. Dieser bemerkte uns zuerst. Er machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er nach etwas auf dem Boden greifen, verharrte aber, als er sah, dass die Spitze von Nightingales Stock auf ihn gerichtet war.

Ich schluckte das: _"Polizei!"_ , das mir auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Die beiden sahen nicht aus, als würden sie sich von unserem offiziellen Status beeindrucken lassen. Oder von meiner offenkundigen Waffenlosigkeit.

"Darf ich fragen, was sie hier tun?", erkundigte Nightingale sich.  
Höflich. Aber mit einem Unterton, der meine Muskeln zucken ließ, in dem Instinkt etwas zu tun, was Tobys Ohren-Anlegen, Schwanz-Einziehen und Sich-rückwärts-unter-den-Küchenschränken-Verkriechen, recht nah käme.

Der Mann am Boden zuckte ebenfalls, als die Stimme des Inspectors erklang, doch bevor er irgendeine Bewegung machen konnte, packte sein Begleiter ihn am Oberarm.

"Nicht!", warnte er.

"Peter."

Nightingale klang immer noch ruhig, aber das letzte Mal, dass ich diesen Ton in seiner Stimme gehört hatte, war, als er mich aufgefordert hatte, nachzusehen, ob die Stahltür im Keller des Folly unberührt geblieben war. Ich spürte seine halb ausgeführte _forma _\- ich konnte nicht sagen, um was es sich handelte, nur dass er weniger als einen Lidschlag brauchen würde, sie zu vollenden. Und die _Vestigia_ der beiden Fremden verrieten mir, dass sie nicht nur Praktizierende waren, sondern ebenso kampfbereit wie Nightingale. Seine Anweisung ignorierend trat ich instinktiv neben ihn.__

__"Licht", wies der Inspector mich an._ _

__Ich achtete sehr sorgsam darauf, meinen Lichtball langsam aufsteigen zu lassen, damit er nicht als Projektil misszuverstehen war. Ich machte ihn hell genug, um die Wiese wie durch Straßenbeleuchtung zu erhellen, jedoch nicht so hell, dass sich irgendjemand geblendet fühlen musste._ _

__Der Mann am Boden war dunkelhaarig, um die dreißig. Er trug Jeans, Stiefel und einen langen Ledermantel. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war blutbedeckt, seine dunklen Augen funkelten angriffslustig im Schein meines Werlichts. Der andere mochte um die sechzig, siebzig sein. Sein kurzgehaltener Vollbart und sein verbliebenes Haupthaar waren weiß. Auch er trug Jeans und Stiefel. Sein karierter Woll-Parka ließ nicht erkennen, ob die Masse darunter aus Fett, Muskeln, oder beidem bestand._ _

__"Ich nehme an, Sie sind der Wächter dieser Stadt?", bemerkte er an den Inspector gerichtet. Amerikanischer Akzent, Südstaaten._ _

__Nightingale legte abwägend den Kopf schräg._ _

__"Ja, ich schätze, als das kann man mich bezeichnen", entgegnete er._ _

__"Ich entschuldige mich für unser Eindringen. Wir sind dieser Kreatur aus dem Nevernever hierher gefolgt."_ _

___Nevernever?_ Klang wie eine Welt, in der fliegende Kinder gegen Piraten kämpften._ _

__"Was für einer Kreatur?", fragte Nightingale, während ich mir auf die Innenseite der Wange biss, um nicht zu grinsen wie ein Idiot, bei der Vorstellung, wie die beiden Fremden einem tickenden Riesenkrokodil nachjagten._ _

__"Erlauben Sie, dass wir aufstehen?"_ _

__"Bitte."_ _

__Nightingale senkte seinen Gehstock, aber ich sah an Haltung von Hand und Arm, dass er ihn im Null-Komma-Nichts wieder oben haben würde, sollte sich das als notwendig erweisen. Er trat einen eher symbolischen Schritt zurück._ _

__"Vampir", antwortete der Bärtige auf die ursprüngliche Frage._ _

___"Fuck!"_ , entfuhr es mir._ _

__Nightingale sah aus, als würde er mir stumm beipflichten, wenn auch sicher mit anderem Vokabular. Der Weißhaarige bückte sich nach einem Stock. Keinem Gehstock, sondern etwas, das im Schein meiner Lichtkugel aussah wie ... ein Stock. Einer, den ein Spaziergänger hier hingeworfen haben mochte, damit sein Hund ihn apportierte.  
Mit der freien Hand half der Alte seinem Begleiter auf die Beine. Der Ledermantel, den dieser trug, stellte sich als einer dieser altertümlichen Dinger mit breiter Krempe bis zu den Ellenbogen heraus. Es hätte vielleicht albern gewirkt, wäre sein Träger nicht fast zwei Meter groß gewesen, mit Blut im Gesicht, das halb zu einer Kriegsbemalung geronnen war und einem grimmigen, leicht manischen Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich von Hooligans kannte. Schlachttrunken._ _

__Er hob langsam seine Linke, mit der Handfläche nach unten. Etwas fiel daraus hervor, als er die Finger öffnete. Ein längliches Stück Kristall oder Glas am unteren Ende einer Schnur. Es drehte sich am Faden langsam in der Vertikalen wie ein Stabmagnet. Als es zitternd zum Stillstand kam, zeigte er jedoch nicht nach Norden, sondern irgendwo nach Südosten, Richtung Innenstadt._ _

__"Sie kann nicht weit gekommen sein", knurrte er. "Ich habe ziemlich sicher eines ihrer Beine erwischt."_ _

__Er griff in seinen Mantel, und als er die Hand wieder hervorzog, hielt er darin ebenfalls einen ... Stock.  
Man sollte meinen, Rowlings Bücher hätten mich darauf vorbereitet, dass es andere Arten von Zauberstäben geben könnte, als die in der Form snobistischer, britischer Gehstöcke mit Silberknauf. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich anmerken, dass die überteuerten Plastik-Äste aus der Palette des HP-Merchandise immerhin irgendwie klassisch aussahen._ _

__Der Schwarzhaarige warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu._ _

__"Mehr Licht?", fragte er._ _

__Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, dass es mich schon einiges an Kraft und Konzentration gekostet hatte, die Kugel die ganze Zeit über unseren Köpfen schweben zu lassen, ließ sie noch größer und heller werden._ _

__Eine zusammengekrümmte, reglose Gestalt lag knapp fünfzig Meter von uns entfernt in der Richtung, in der das Kristall-Magnet-Teil zeigte._ _

__Der Riese im Cowboymantel ging auf sie zu, sein Gefährte, Nightingale und ich folgten. Die Gestalt lag halb auf dem Rücken. Sie trug einen dunklen capeartigen Mantel mit Kapuze, die Kopf und abgewandtes Gesicht bedeckte. Ein Bein war angewinkelt, das andere endete unterhalb des Knies in einem blutlosen Stumpf. Als wir auf etwa zehn Meter herangekommen waren, bemerkte ich den Gestank. Verwesung in ihrem geruchsintensivsten Stadium. Ich schaffte es zwar erfolgreich gegen den Würgereflex anzukämpfen, aber nicht dagegen, dass mein Werlicht zu flackern begann.  
Ich fragte mich noch, wie ein Vampir verwesen konnte, wo Verwesung doch ein Prozess war, der lebende Organismen beinhaltete, als die Gestalt sich plötzlich bewegte. Sie rollte sich blitzschnell um die eigene Achse und jagte dann wie ein riesiges, dreibeiniges Insekt auf uns zu._ _

__Ich bekam eine Impression von glitzernden Augen und weißen Fangzähnen in einem zum lautlosen Schrei aufgerissenem Maul. Bevor ich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurden drei Stäbe auf die Kreatur gerichtet. Weiße Flammen schossen aus Augenhöhlen, Maul und Beinstumpf hervor. Dann wurde sie zerfetzt. Auseinandergerissen, als hätte sie ein Sprengkörper verschluckt.  
Das Seltsamste, fand ich, war, wie lautlos das passierte. Explosionen machten normalerweise Lärm, und nicht ein Geräusch, als würde nasser Karton platzen._ _

__Entweder was es der Schock, oder ich war langsam abgebrüht, jedenfalls ertappte ich mich dabei zu murmeln: "Und das ist der Grund, warum die Energiestrahlen der Protonen-Packs sich nicht kreuzen dürfen."_ _

__Ein bellendes Auflachen überraschte mich. Ich wandte meinen Blick von den Überresten der Kreatur ab. Nightingale und der ältere der beiden Fremden sahen mich stirnrunzelnd an, aber der jüngere grinste breit.  
Sein Grinsen verblasste plötzlich, er machte einen hüpfenden Schritt zurück. Eine Hand hatte sich um seinen Stiefelschaft geklammert. Er murmelte etwas und die Klaue flog, wie von einem unsichtbaren Gummiband zurückgerissen, in hohem Bogen von ihm fort._ _

__"Urgh! Ich hasse es, wenn sie noch so saftig sind!", keuchte er._ _

__Die Hand landete nicht weit von dem Bärtigen entfernt, der geistesgegenwärtig einen Schritt vor machte und seinen Stiefel auf den Handrücken stellte. Mit grausiger Faszination stellte ich fest, dass die Finger, die unter der Sohle hervorlugten, sich wie Maden wanden und zuckten._ _

__"Harry", seufzte der Alte. "Spiel nicht damit herum."_ _

__Mir kam sein geduldig-leidender Gesichtsausdruck sonderbar bekannt vor.  
Der Angesprochene bedachte ihn mit einem Achselzucken und einem weiteren, zähnefletschenden Grinsen, dann deutete er mit seinem Stab dahin, wo die meisten Überreste der Kreatur zuckten._ _

___"Forzare!"_ _ _

__Hitze und Flammen trieben mich zurück. Ich fluchte überrascht. Das war - wow! Ein völlig anderes Kaliber als mein niedlicher Lichtball, der langsam immer blasser werdend über uns schwebte. Meine erste Regung war blanker Neid. Doch nur einen Herzschlag lang, bis das _Vestigium_ des Magiers mich überrollte wie eine Druckwelle._ _

__Während sein Begleiter und der Inspektor sich um die übrigen Überreste kümmerten, starrte ich den fremden Magier an, der sich geistesabwesend mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht wischte, nur um das Blut noch mehr zu verschmieren. Er konnte nicht viel, maximal zehn Jahre älter sein als ich._ _

__"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieser Spezies je zuvor begegnet bin", bemerkte Nightingale, als um uns herum nur noch Asche und dunkle, ölige Flecken waren, die genauer anzusehen ich mied._ _

__"Black Court", entgegnete der Bärtige, als würde das irgendetwas erklären. Er streckte dem Inspector die Hand hin. "Ebenezer McCoy und Harry Dresden."_ _

__Nightingale ergriff die dargebotene Hand, stellte uns vor und bemerkte: "Sie sind verletzt. Brauchen Sie ärztliche Hilfe?"_ _

__"Nichts Ernsthaftes. Oder, Hoss? Aber falls Sie mit dem Wagen hier sind und einen Verbandskasten haben...?"_ _

__Wir hingen zurück zum Auto, doch Nightingale wollte nichts davon hören, die beiden hier zusammenzuflicken und wieder gehen zu lassen.  
Er überredete sie, mit zum Folly zu kommen. Es war nicht viel Überredung von Nöten. Nachdem McCoy dem Kotflügel des Mark II einen anerkennenden Klaps versetzt hatte, nahm er neben dem Inspector auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Harry und ich schafften es irgendwie uns auf die hinteren Sitze zu quetschen._ _

__Keiner sprach. Unsere beiden Gäste zeigten alle Anzeichen dafür, dass das Adrenalin, das sie über die letzten Stunden gebracht hatte, langsam seine Wirkung verlor. Und Nightingales Gesicht im Rückspiegel verriet mir, dass er all die Fragen, die er zweifellos zu stellen beabsichtigte, in Gedanken nach ihrer Wichtigkeit ordnete.  
Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich meinem Sitznachbarn verstohlen musterte. Besäße ich in zehn Jahren auch Kräfte wie er? Ich unterdrückte ein Schaudern bei der Erinnerung an sein _Vestigium_. Ich hatte gedacht, Nightingales Stärke sei nicht zuletzt auf sein unfreiwilliges Training im Krieg zurückzuführen. Wäre ich bereit, für eine Stärke wie die, die Nightingale und der amerikanische Magier offenkundig besaßen, den Preis zu bezahlen, den sie hatten errichten müssen?_ _

__Als wir im Hof des Folly angekommen waren, stieg ich aus und umrundete den Jaguar, um meinem Sitzbachbarn eine Hand hinzustrecken um ihm beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Er bedachte mich mit einem Knurren und einem finsteren Blick, der mir verriet, dass ich die Sache diplomatischer hätte angehen sollen. Doch dann überwand er seinen Stolz und packte mein Handgelenk. Nicht, dass es bei seiner Körpergröße schon an sich problematisch gewesen wäre, Arme und Beine vom engen Rücksitz wieder zu entfalten, ich war auch nicht ganz sichern ob das _"Nichts Ernsthaftes"_ , das sein Begleiter verkündet hatte, wirklich zutraf._ _

__Der Inspector war stehen geblieben, um zu uns zurückzusehen. Ich signalisierte ihm mit einem Blick, dass alles okay war. Als wir uns gemeinsam in Bewegung setzten, bemerkte er, dass McCoy vor der Tür stehen geblieben war._ _

__"Verzeihen Sie", entschuldigte Nightingale sich und fügte im selben förmlichen Tonfall, in dem Isis und Oberon mir versichert hatten, dass ich ohne Verpflichtung essen und trinken könne, hinzu: "Bitte treten Sie ein."_ _

__Wir wurden von einem empört kläffenden Toby empfangen, der allem Anschein nach Molly entkommen war, die ihn im Kampf gegen die Flöhe, die er sich vor einigen Wochen eingefangen hatte, tägliche badete. Sie war so konzentriert darauf, den nassen Hund wieder einzufangen, dass sie uns erst nicht bemerkte. Als sie die Fremden schließlich sah, blieb sie wie versteinert stehen und fauchte mit gefletschten Zähnen._ _

__"Molly", rief Nightingale sie zur Räson und fügte sanfter hinzu: "Bitte bring den Verbandskasten in die Bibliothek. Dann sei so gut, und bereite eine Kleinigkeit für unsere Gäste zu."_ _

__Sie wirkte eher erschrocken als wütend, stellte ich fest. Zu meiner Verblüffung und – wie ich bemerkte - auch der des Inspektors - machte sie einen kurzen Knicks vor den beiden Amerikanern, bevor sie davonglitt, um das Aufgetragene auszuführen._ _

__Harry starrte Molly hinterher, während Toby neugierig an seinen Stiefeln schnüffelte._ _

__"Was ist...?", begann er. Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, schien eher peinlich berührt als verwundert._ _

__"Was sie ist?", fragte ich. "Da bin ich mir selbst nicht so ganz sicher." Ich musterte ihn genauer. Er war tatsächlich verlegen. "Gewöhnlich reagieren Leute auf sie anders", bemerkte ich. "Erschrockener."_ _

__Harry bückte sich, um Toby aufzuheben, woraufhin der Schwanz des Terriers so heftig zu wedeln begann, dass Schaumreste von seiner Spitze spritzten._ _

__Harry sah in die Richtung, in der Molly verschwunden war. "Meine Patin ist eine von ihren weitläufigen Verwandten, würde ich sagen", erklärte er so selbstverständlich wie ich verkünden würde, dass meine aus Sierra Leone kam. "Ich meinte eher... Ich dachte nicht, dass es tatsächlich Frauen gibt, die in solchen... ehm... Uniformen herumlaufen, außerhalb von Cosplays und ..."_ _

__Ich weiß nicht was anstrengender war - mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, oder die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verscheuchen, die die Vorstellung von Fetischismus, Molly und _ohgottohgott_ Nightingale in meinem Geist aufsteigen ließ._ _

__Zum Glück waren er und McCoy so weit vor uns, dass sie uns nicht gehört hatten.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie Molly es in der kurzen Zeit fertig gebracht hatte, aber sie hatte das Feuer im Kamin der Bibliothek entzündet. Auf dem Tisch wartete nicht nur ein moderner Verbandskasten: Auf einer Bahn sauberen weißen Stoffes ausgebreitet, lag etwas, das verdächtig nach dem Besteck eines Feldarztes aussah, dazu hatte sie eine Schüssel dampfenden Wassers gestellt und jede Menge Handtücher gestapelt._ _

__Molly wartete, bis Harry Toby abgesetzt hatte, um sich aus seinem Mantel zu winden. Sie schnappte sie sich den Hund mit einer Miene, die deutlich sagte, was sie von seiner Untreue hielt, und verschwand mit ihm._ _

__Unter dem Mantel trug Harry ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem blauem Wappenschild auf der Brust, auf dem über einem sternenbesetzen Zauberer-Spitzhut ein offenes Buch mit der Inschrift _"Nunc Id Vides, Nunc Ne Vides"_ prangte._ _

__Ich bemerkte Nightingales fragenden Blick. Später würde ich ihm wohl erklären müssen, was es mit Ankh-Morporks Unsichtbarer Universität auf sich hatte._ _

__Harry wusch sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, säuberte und verband diverse, teils tief aussehende Schnitte und Kratzer mit Hilfe seines Begleiters, mit einer Routine, die zeigte, dass sie das ganz sicher nicht zum ersten Mal machten.  
Als McCoy sich anschließend die Hände wusch und Harry den Ärmel seines T-Shirts wieder herunter rollte, ließ er seinen Blick neugierig durch die Bibliothek schweifen. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um die Titel auf den Rücken des nächsten Regals zu lesen._ _

__"Latein." Er verzog das Gesicht, sah mich an. "Alle, was?"_ _

__"Nee, nicht alle", erwiderte ich, "Ein paar sind auch auf Altgriechisch."_ _

__"Verdammt! Mein erster ... M-entor hat versucht mir Zauber auf Alt-Ägyptisch beizubringen. Was haben die bloß alle mit toten Sprachen?"_ _

___"M-... entor_ , eh?"_ _

__Harry warf mir einen Seitenblick zu, grinste. Das sprachliche Problem hier schien wohl primär keines der Herkunft, sondern eines des Alters zu sein._ _

__Molly hatte unbemerkt von mir einen der Tische am anderen Ende des Raumes gedeckt. Neben der dampfenden Kanne Tee stand ein babybadewannengroßes Silbertablett mit einem Berg Sandwiches.  
Ich war neugierig, was unsere Gäste von ihren Kreationen halten würden. Nun, wer aus einer Ecke der Welt kam, in dem frittierte Prärie-Austern auf dem Speiseplan standen, der würde wohl auch Mollys Sandwiches verkraften._ _

__Während McCoy und Nightingale höfliche Konversation betrieben, schlug Harry mit gesundem Appetit zu. Als er fertig mit Essen war, wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum. Er rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel hin und her, zupfte an einem der Verbände. Ich kannte die Zeichen. Zu aufgedreht, um ruhig sitzen zu können, zu müde um Sinnvolles zu tun.  
Ich fragte ihn, ob er ein Bier wolle und nach einem zustimmenden Nicken des Inspectors hin, überließen wir die beiden alten Magier sich selbst._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__Als Harry und Peter gegangen waren, glich Nightingale sein Wissen über die Welt, die der andere als _Nevernever_ bezeichnete, mit seinem ab, dann kamen sie auf das Wesen der Tore zu sprechen._ _

__Die beiden Jungen waren mit ihrem Bier vom Torhaus zurückgekommen, ins warme Atrium.  
Gesprächsfetzen drangen durch die nur angelehnte Tür, wann immer einer der beiden lauter sprach._ _

__"Geschmiedete Stäbe?", erklang Harrys Stimme, "Klingt nach einer verdammt guten Idee. Ich wüsste nur nicht, wie ich eine Esse mit einem vernünftigen Abzug in meinem Labor unterbringen sollte. ... Nein, das Schnitzen der Sigillen ist, fürchte ich, genauso zeitaufwändig."_ _

__Es gab so viel, das Nightingale mit dem fremden Magier zu besprechen gehabt hätte, aber irgendwie führten alle Windungen ihres Gespräches immer wieder fort von der Gegenwart mit ihren aktuellen Problemen hin in die Vergangenheit. McCoy teilte seine Last. Er wusste, wie es war, Menschen an Krieg und Alter zu verlieren. Und er kannte das Jahrhundert, in dem er aufgewachsen war, das ihn geprägt hatte. Der Südstaatenakzent seines Gastes war mehr und mehr verblasst und schließlich ganz einem altertümlichen schottischen gewichen._ _

__Die beiden alten Magier verstummten, als ausgelassenes, jungenhaftes Gelächter aus dem Atrium zu ihnen in die Bibliothek drang. Sie lächelten sich in stummen Verständnis an. Es gab etwas, was ihre Last erträglich machte. Es gab etwas, für das sich ihre Wacht lohnte._ _

__"Wie lange ist der Junge schon bei Ihnen?", fragte McCoy._ _

__"Noch nicht einmal ein Jahr", antwortete Nightingale und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sonderbar. Es kam ihm länger vor, so sehr hatte er sich schon daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr allein zu sein._ _

__"Es kann problematisch sein, wenn sie erst in diesem späten Alter mit der Lehre beginnen."_ _

__Nightingale hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte nie einen anderen Lehrling gehabt, und hatte keinen Vergleich außer sich selbst und seine damaligen Mitschüler. Natürlich war es etwas anderes, wenn man bereits im Knabenalter mit dem Training begann._ _

__"Harry Dresden war Ihr Lehrling?", erkundigte er sich._ _

__Eine Mischung aus Stolz und Schmerz huschte über McCoys Miene._ _

__"Oh ja. Der zweit-sturste, den ich je gehabt habe. Aber genauso stark wie - "_ _

__Ein greller Lichtblitz drang durch die angelehnte Tür, gefolgt von einer Detonation wie einem Donnerschlag. Sie sprangen beide auf und eilten ins Atrium._ _

__Isaac Newton war schwarzgefärbt. Aber nicht nur die Statue war in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden: Rußflecken bedeckten die Fliesen und sogar die Glaskuppel weit über ihnen. Schuldbewusste Gesichter wandten sich den beiden alten Magiern zu._ _

__"Ich kann das erklären, Sir!", verkündeten zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig._ _


End file.
